The Outcast Clan
by T.J.98
Summary: Before being accepted into his clan, all young Navi must pass a rite of passage. And if the young navi can't, he or she is banished and shunned by their, race, their family, and even by Eywa. The same fate will befall all their descendants. Is it any wonder which side the outcasts chose to fight for when the humans came?
1. Chapter 1:The outcast

I am sitting with my back against a cold and lifeless boulder, keeping watch at the mouth of the rocky cavern. The woodsprites that occasionally float by bring me anger, they taunt me that I do not belong and remind me of my mortality. I place my four fingered hand on my stomach to make it temporarily forget its hunger.

My once bright blue has become pale as cave water from living away from the open sky, it is not adorned with tribal paint but is criss crossed with jagged scars and dotted with old arrow wounds from several close encounters with members of my race who live in clans. The only clothes I wear are what rags I could find. My eyes have long since lost their golden gleam and turned a murky brown. My queue has not glowed or even been felt for years, and is now a dead tangle. My teeth are nit nearly as sharp as they should be, but what else can be expected from a scavenger diet. Malnutrition has kept he a head shorter than the average Navi has after living as many years as I have.

I am an outcast, one of the despised and hunted, enemy of all the clans, one who has failed his rite of passage and forced to leave his clan forever. Because I could not tame a banshee, the Omaticaya clan, my parents, everyone I knew told me to leave and never return. Many tried to kill me, believing I was a disgrace who did not deserve to live. I have had to run and hide, to scavenge and steal; what ever it took to survive. I did it, and until recently I had to do it alone. Even Eywa has renounced me, severing my connection with the rest of the world. For almost my whole adult life, I have had to be completely alone.

A small child, one who looks very much like me but with few scare, crawled next to me and wrapped hugged my right arm. I smiled, and gently tousled what little hair he had with my left hand.

"I thought you were going to sleep?"

"I was, but I got scared and wanted to be near you."

I did not tell my son that he had nothing to be scared of; I promised I would not lie to him. I simply held him close until he stopped shaking. After a while, he starts to sleep. He sleeps so peacefully that by watching him I can, if only for a brief moment, forget the immense danger we or in or the gruesome fate that will befall us should we be found by either Navi or beast. Some on known sound rumbles in the distance, what it is I do not know and my curiosity is not strong enough to compel me to find out. I reach for the flint knife I carved from rock, holding any weapon at all makes me feel less powerless.

Despite being unarmed, I have been able to make good use of my cunning and navi warrior arrogance. However, there have been too many close calls for me to take any chances. Because I could not pass the rite of passage, because I do not belong, I am an enemy of all my race. Because my son was born of two outcasts, and because neither me nor my sons mother were physically able to undergo tsaheylu before conceiving him, he too will be hated by all. To keep him safe, I would do anything.

Soon the skys great light will fall beneath the horizon and those who hunt us will sleep and my son and I can go about finding food. Everything will still be trying to end our lives, but the darkness should provide the needed cover to keep my son safe from harm. He is the only reason I keep myself alive.


	2. Chapter 2:Hunting

I sneak along the jungle, holding my sons hand to be sure he is close by. In my other hand I hold the crude dagger I chipped from the cave rock, not a real weapon as much as it is a cutlery.

The risk of taking my son with me is outweighed by the greater risk of him being found alone. We are careful not to draw attention, as even the slightest sound can mean death. Though my heart beats tremendously, I know that I must take the risk; we can not go much longer without food. I can hear the turbulence just a quarter of a mile ahead. I give my son whispered instructions similar to the ones I always tell him in situations like these.

"Tanhí, stay back for now. I promise I will tell you when it is safe."

He simply nods, and and hides behind a fallen log. I go forward at a painfully slow way, my heart beating so rapidly I fear if can be heard. Once I am as close as I can get without being seen, I wait crouched. I only turn my head to look before mr at the fighting or back towards my son for a few seconds at a time. The few glimpses I get of the fighting, and the conversation of talkative hunters, give me an idea of what is going on.

Three or so hunters are currently hunting a yerik, shooting arrows at it while it flails around in its own confusion and agony. The three hunters, two male and one female, are adorned in hunter paint specific to their clan. After a few minutes, the yerik collapsed on the ground and gasped for air. The hunters chattered while they closed in for the kill.

"See? I told you its a big one."

The lead hunters younger brother indeed saw how big it was. "How are you always able to find the best ones?"

The female hunter asked, "Are you talking about me?"

The younger male hunter replied jokingly. "No, but would have thought you pissed off Eywa is she pared you with someone half as ugly as my brother."

The older male hunter also jokingly rebutted, "At least I can hunt."

"I can practice and become a good hunter, you'll still be ugly."

They playfully bantered while killing, cleaning, and stripping a good amount of the meat off the yerik. What the older male hunter said next gave me hope.

"That's enough, we'll save the rest for Eywa."

The term 'save it for Eywa' means to leave a portion of the meat from a hunt behind to feed the creatures. I do not think Eywa needs it.

As I heard their voices grow dim, I could conclude they were leaving. Once they were gone, I gained the courage to slowly lift my head above the shrubs. What I saw was proof that this trip was worth it.

Lying on the forest floor, covered in its own blood, was the butchered remains or an adult yerik. Resisting the urge to run towards it, I slowly and with caution walked up to it. This will have enough food to last me and Tanhí at least a week. I am not too far away for him to see me, so I gesture with my hand for him to sneak over here.

Like a shadow, he is next to me. As I cut the meat away he eats some of the chunks I set aside for him. Most eat as much as they can after being close to the brink of death by starvation, others eat slowly to make the moment last as long as possible. Tanhí and I are in the second category, as we savor each morsel of food and somehow manage to gouge ourselves to fullness in less than half an hour. We gather up as much as possible, and carry it back to the cavern. We will have to leave the cavern tomorrow, but first we will need time to rest.

When he sleeps, Tanhí reminds me so much of his mother; I miss her even to this day. I still remember when I first met her, I remember that moment that passed years age as though it happened less than a minute in the past. Her eyes, also brown like dead leaves, were the most beautiful sight to grace my vision. We spent several years working together, trying to survive a world that was actively trying to kill us. We quickly came to love each one another, regardless of an inability to undergo tsaheylu. I wish she were still here.

Now I rest, falling into a half sleep in which my eyes are not closed and my senses still on alert. I have not had a full sleep since childhood, and I do not think I would know how to if I ever got the chance. While I listen, I can only hear the breath of myself and my son; two travelers with countless enemies.


	3. Chapter 3:A close encounter

We head out the very moment it is night again, we have stayed in this cavern too long already and do not want to risk detection. We make our way through the jungle, heading ever south. I have no idea what we will find in the southernmost part of the world, or even how much distance we covered so far; all I know is that staying in one place for too long is too risky. We must keep moving, it is our only hope.

As we climb through the floor of the jungle, neither of us make a single sound. I have long ago mastered silence, and so can breathe silently without trouble. Sometimes, no matter how silent or unnoticeable you make yourself, there is someone who will accidentally bump into you. This would not be such a problem if I was not an outcast, but if that was the case I would not need to remain hidden. But that is not the case; for I do need to remain hidden and I am hunted.

A hunter, probably returning from a successful trip, accidentally crossed my path. When he saw my brown eyes or my dead queue, his facial expression changed from a surprised look into a menacing one. If he had any arrows left with his bow, my son and I would be dead. As it was, he had only his staff and gripped it as one would a weapon.

"Forsaken ones!"

I learned long ago from experience that reasoning with him would be a useless and time consuming endeavor. I quickly pull out my knife, determined that when I meet my end it will be with a struggle and not with submission.

"Run! Now!"

I can hear my son run as far away from us as possible, and thankfully the hunter does not notice him. The hunter charges at me with his staff, and I am barely able to lunge out of the way.

He swings his staff at me again, and once again roll out of the way of his swing.

Before I can return to a standing position, he rams the butt of the staff into the ground where my shoulder used to be. I was barely able to escape that.

He then swings his staff to the side in an attempt to decapitate me. I am able to duck down and in the brief moment before he recoils his staff he is exposed; my chance has come.

Clutching my stone knife, I lunge at his torso and get him while he is not expecting it. We collapse into the ground behind him while I ram the knife through his chest.

Even after he stops moving, and his grip lets his staff fall from his hand, I continue to stab him again and again and again and again. I am covered in blood.

I make one last stab at his throat, between the jaw and neck; I can not take any more risks than I already am. I pull his woven bag off from around him without checking to see what is inside. I also take his staff, as well as piling the rest of my food into the bag.

Then I run, I run faster than seemingly possible. I do not want to take the risk of finding out whether or not I alerted anyone; I just want to find my son continue the journey. After a long time running in the general direction of my son, I find a small cluster of boulders. Overgrown and beneath the roots of a tree, they make a good hiding place for such short notice. I sit down next to it, and catch my breath.

I see two brown eyes peeking out if it, and hear a releasing voice.

"Father, can I come out?"

"No, but I might need to go in as well."

I do, and we wait. After some hours we can hear footsteps rush by as excited perusers, who more likely than not are hunting us, rush past our hiding place completely oblivious to our presence.

"I think they went this way."

"Eywa will honor us for ridding this world of those she has forsaken."

"I can feel their presence, they must not have went far."

The voices of the perusers gradually grow farther away until they are gone. All I can hear is my rapid breathing, and the rapid breathing of Tanhí. We wait in our hiding place until our lungs are calmed, and then we wait ten more minutes to be sure it is safe to come out.

"Come here Tanhí, it is safe to come out."

"You have blood on you."

"I'm not injured."

"You killed him."

"I had to."

"Because if you didn't he'd kill us?"

"Yes"

"I understand. Are we still the good guys?"

"Yes, we are still the good guys."

Once I have my bearings, we head back on a southern bound path. This time we took all precautions possible to avoid getting caught. We will need to find a hiding spot for when the sun comes up, and I hope we put enough distance between us and the enemy. The staff will make a good walking stick, and a better weapon then the knife did. I still did not check to see what was in the bag, but I am it is better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it.

I would be lying if I said that was the first navi life I ended, but I would also be lying if any of the did not attempt to kill me first or that it was not always in self defense. I will kill anyone who attempts to harm my son, my son is the only thing that matters to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: To clear up confusion, it is stated explicitly in the canon that only those who pass the rite of passage gain acceptance into the clan. Since my first three reviews have been so encouraging, I decided that I am going to see this story to the very end. There is no way I am leaving this unfinished, nor am I deleting it.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4:River crossing

After a long time, the jungle gradually grows thinner. We finally reach a river shortly after entering the savannah. There is no way we will be able to cross the river without a good days sleep. We walk along the river until we find the hollow trunk of a long dead tree trunk.

The he trunk is covered in the inside and outside with a mossy growth. A small amount of water flows through the bottom of the trunk, but most of the ground inside the trunk is dry. It is going to be day soon, so I climb into the trunk and pull Tanhí in after me. The first thing I do is pull the meat out of the bag and give some to Tanní and eat some myself. Once we have had enough, I decide to look through the bag to find out what is inside. I look through the bag with the same silence I use for all my other actions.

Inside I find a nearly empty water gourd, which I fill to the brim with water from the trickle. I also find two spools of bowstring tied around some type of bone; I do not know what I can use it for but I dare not abandon it for fear I might need it later on.

I also find a small ikran doll, small enough to fit in my hand. For a moment I feel the slightest twinge of remorse over the fact that the man I killed might have had a child under his care. I shake off my guilt with the memory of how he tried to kill me and the rage that filled his eyes when he saw my deformities; I did not choose to kill another person, he did.

I carefully wash my body in the trickle, one limb at a time. Once all the blood and dirt is off of me, I gesture Tanhí to do the same. Once he is also cleaned off, I watch the entrance while he plays with the doll. The sun moves across the horizon.

* * *

><p>Eventually, it is night again; that means we can cross the river. I slither like a worm out of the log, then I reach in and pull my son out after me. We wipe the dirt from our loincloths, and prepare to cross the river. I place Tanhí on my shoulders, and have him hold the bag of supplies. I then prepare to cross the rushing and deep river.<p>

The water is like ikran teeth in that it daggers my legs to numbness. As I wade across, it comes up to my knees, then my waist, then my neck, then my chin. I have to hold Tanhí steady with my hands as he stands on my shoulders. I force myself each and every step of the way, fearing I will collapse and drown the moment I make a wrong step or simply exhaust my supply of endurance. The fact that Tanhí is on my shoulders is the only reason I am able to press on. I want to keep him safe, and it is what my love would have wanted. I promised her in her last moments I would protect our child; I hold his oath closest to my heart in spite of the fact that I did not invoke Eywa when I swore by it.

I press onward, eventually reaching the far bank. I lift Tanhí off my shoulders and throw him to the safety of the bank. I am about to slip, but he saves me.

"Father, hold on!"

He reaches out his hand, holding a river root with the other one. He pulls me and the bag to the bank, and I am able to pull myself out of the rampaging waters. I lie face down on the ground, gasping in the air until it inflates my lungs and I can get in a crawling position. Wearily, I crawl to my son who is standing directly in front of me.

I place myself in a sitting position, and pull some food out of the bag. I force some morsels down my throat, but I mostly watch to be sure my son is eating his food.

"Father ..."

"Yes?"

"Why do they the us?"

"Because they don't think we're worthy of belonging."

"Are we?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't make it right."

"They hate us even though it isn't right."

"Yes."

"That's why they are the bad guys."

"Yes"

"And we're the good guys?"

"Yes, we're the good guys."


	5. Chapter 5:Names

I was kneeling down on all fours, gulping down as much water from the jungle spring as I can; the first water I drank in days. I been banished for only two years at this point, and did not at first notice that someone was behind me. When I did, I rolled out of the way of the downward swing of the branch she held.

Before she tried to strike again, we saw each others brown eyes; an eye color belonging to those who were forsaken by Eywa. Her brown eyes were so beautiful. She placed her 'weapon' on the ground slowly to show she meant no harm. I try to speak, but words will not come out. I try again with the same result. The third time, I am able to say something.

"You're also ..."

"Yes. ... Sorry I tried to attack you."

I hear something rusteling, I know it is just leaves but I do not want to take chances. "I think we should find a safer place to talk."

She raises a good point, I would not trust me. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You have the club, I don't."

"How do you know _you_ can trust _me_?"

"If you were going to kill me, you already would have."

Without missing a beat she says, "I tried to."

"But you didn't."

"Wait, I feel I should tell you my name first. My name is Txon." Night. I would later learn that she also gave her self a name after being disowned.

"Mine is Nì'awtu." It means alone; no longer a fitting name.

* * *

><p>I wake up, ill tempered by being reminded of who I lost. I know I should not sleep.<p>

The long march across the savannah is slow, exhausting, and dangerous. There are few trees to give the salvation of shade to shield us the oppression of the sun. We walk until we find a hiding place, regardless of the time of day. Day and night seem to blend together in the savannah, and since our dead queues prevent us from taming a pa'li, we must walk. The staff can still be used as a walking stick, so I am able to pull myself forward if it gets too tough.

Our real problem is the Pa'li clan, a nomadic clan that inhabits the plains and can easily run either of us down. I constantly look all around to be sure that I see them before they see us. We will occasionally see a rider in the distance, and will duck down and crawl for the next few miles. After two days, we finally found a resting spot.

It was a was the rotting carcass of a dead angtsìk, one that must have fallen prey to a disease of the mind and and wandered into the plains. It probably starved to death after days or even months. Its meat is too rotten for us, but there is still enough of it left that we can dig ourselves underneath its belly. It smells foul, but after a few moments we are able to ignore it. We are huddled inside so that nothing sticks out, and rest.

"Father?"

"Yes."

"Why did you name me Tanhì?" His name means star.

"Because you are the shining light by which I carry on, even in the worst darkness you are not extinguished."

And because he, like the stars in the sky, is not under the grip of Eywa.

"Father?"

"Yes."

"Will we ever be safe?"

"We're safe now."

"No we're not, we are still on the run."

"If we try to stay in one place-"

"I know, they will kill us. But it still isn't fair."

There is much more that is unfair in life. It does not sit well that a fallen Navi is joined with his ancestors regardless of how he conducted himself in the world of the living; either fair or foul. And on the other side of the spectrum, a Navi who is banished from his race will never be joined with his ancestors no matter how his conduct of life was carried out. No matter, I would not want it even if I could achieve it; anything that would keep me away from Txon is unwelcome.

I feel the staff I hold next to me, it is a weapon. If the need arrives, I can use it to slay anyone who would try to hurt my son. I _will_use it to slay anyone who would try to hurt my son. I owe it to Txon to keep our son safe, even if she will not see him grow up.


	6. Chapter 6:Traveling

It has been two weeks of wandering through the savannah, two miserable weeks. Five days ago we ate the last of the food, and I do not know if we will be able to get more. We would have dried up and died from lack of water had it not rained.

My feet are blistered so much that I grit my teeth and wince in agony with each step I take. The walking is painfully slow, the sun is hot, and and I can feel my muscles being consumed by my metabolism in the absence of all else. If any of the navi see us then we will both be unable to escape. I just hope they will at least kill us on the spot and not indulge in their sadistic torture methods.

Though talking hurts, we still talk so as to keep ourselves from going insane.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Did you love my mother?"

I give an answer that is still true despite the fact that we never underwent tsaheylu. "Yes, I loved her."

I honestly think that it is possible to love someone even if you have not undergone tsaheylu, I know this not only from personal experience but also from seeing the bad side of it.

When I was just a young child, not quite old enough to undergo the rite of passage, my uncle lost his life because of tsaheylu. He was deeply in love with someone who he had known for decades. When she decided she was ready to pick a mate, they went to the tree of voices and tried to undergo tsaheylu. While they were both in love, the process of tsaheylu reversed itself and Ewya refused to accept their bonding. While his love forgot about him, my nuclear did not forget about her. He left all his possessions behind and surrendered himself to a palulukan, allowing it to take his life.

My uncle died before my rite of passage, but I suspect he would denounce me just like my parents did. I grow sick to my stomach when I recall memories of infancy when they would treat me with affection; those good memories have been tainted by the bad memory of my parents disowning me and telling me that I must either leave forever or be killed. The anger and hatred in my parents faces did not hurt as much as the absence of love. Because I failed the rite of passage, I was not worthy to be their son. As far as they were concerned, me and those like me only deserve death.

Now I have the solemn duty to save my son from death. I promised my love on her deathbed that I would protect my son from all dangers and even be willing to forfit my own life to save his.

"Father?" My son interrupts my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Why are we walking across this place?"

"Because we bad guys will kill us if we stay in one place."

"But they will chase after us no matter where we go, we'll never have a home."

"That is why we must keep going."

"But why bother? What do we have to live for?"

This is horrifying to hear from my son, made even more so that I myself ask this question and can only find protection of my son as my answer.

"We live to help each other."

"Okey."

After a while, Tanhí does not say anything. It is only when we reach a resting point beneath the fallen trunk of a long dead tree that I notice something to be wrong. He is thin, much too thin for a child to be. Even for a child born of two outcasts, he is thin and his bones stick beneath his skin. Even apart from that, his brown eyes have become listless are surrounded by large bags. Upon closer inspection, I see that his feet are covered with blisters and cuts which have not all healed up.

He does not look healthy.

Tanhí seemed to notice me watching him closely, because why else would he try to reassure me. "I am ... alright."

"I am your father, it is my job to worry about you."

"Well you don't need to be afraid for me, I am fine."

We just sat there, he sleeping while I gently caressed his head. The night ended and the daylight shun while we were both we would have to find food.


	7. Chapter 7:A cruel sunrise

Tanhí did not get better, instead his condition continued to deteriorate. Eventually, after the third time he collapsed, I had to carry him despite his feeble insistence that he could continue walking.

Walking while carrying him is excruciating and at a worms pace, we can still get past the savannah eventually. The rain has stopped, but the clouds remain so we will not have to be sun dried. Staying out in the sun can lead one to have burns on the skin, or to be dehydrated and perish from lack of fluid. The shade provided by the clouds prevent this, as does the rain.

Rain, however, has its own problems. It can cause one to slip in the mud, drown, or become so cold that the internal heat produced by our bodies is extinguished like the embers of a lightning struck tree. It is strange that the people are afraid of fire; it keeps away predatory creatures and provides warmth. If it were not a beacon by which others could find us, I would have learned how to use it to sustain myself and possibly searched for a way to prevent the rain from causing it to die.

I do not want Tanhí to die, because if he died I would want to die as well. I have already lost one loved one, I do not need to lose another.

* * *

><p>It was in the jungle, Txon and I were traveling southward as usual. Tanhí was just a small baby, hopefully not big enough to remember how his mother died.<p>

We were living in a cave for the past week, and were about to head out to find food so that Tanhí could grow up to be big and strong. We did not get far when tragedy struck. We were gathering roots from the ground when a growling was heard. Not wanting to risk finding out what was attacking, I screamed.

"Txon, Run!"

We ran fast, but knew we would not be able to get far. We were only able to find cover beneath a fallen log for a few minutes. Our lungs and hearts pounded so violently and horrifically that them bursting would have been a mutual fear if we were not being hunted. A vicious palulukan clawed at the log, trying to reach us so that he could tear us to shreds and devour us.

Txon is panting exhaustedly when she speaks, "Nì'awtu, it won't stop until it gets one of us. I don't want to lose you."

It dons on me what she intends to do, and my eyes widen with horror. Before I say anything, she continues.

"When I go out, I need you to run back and take Tanhí to saftey. Listen, I need you to promise you will take care of our son and do whatever it takes to protect him. Promise me you will do this."

I am still numb from the horror, but I am able to force out some words. "Yes, I promise."

Before she leaves, we kiss one last time. "I will always love you."

She heads off to distract the palulukan, and I run back to the cave to get Tanhí.

Tears stream down my face as I hear the monstrous roar and the agonizing screams that seem faint in comparison. I ran for longer than I could remember, not caring about the cuts that tore my feet and ankles until blood ran from them, nor did I care that I was running so fast and with so little breath that I was at the verge of suffocation.

The only thing I could possibly think about was that Txon was gone. The woman I loved more than anyone else in the world was gone and I would never see her again.

I do not know how long I ran. Minutes, years; it does not matter. I somehow found the cave and was able to crawl inside and found that Tanhí was still asleep.

I wailed for hours upon hours, not stopping until midnight three days later.

* * *

><p>I kept my son alive then, and I must find a way to save him now. No matter what happens, he must survive. I can not allow my promise to be broken, even if it will doom my son to continue on as a orphan. I hope I can save him.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8:Divine Intervention

Tanhí's condition does not improve.

He ever so slowly withered away, day by day, hour by hour. His skin became pale and weak, pressed tightly against his ribs. His breathing becomes progressively more difficult, until it reaches the point where he has to struggle to take in air. I hold my son in my arms as though he were a baby; I do not want to loose him too.

As I carry him across the desolate and cruel savannah, I constantly hope that I will find something my son eat. Each step is a painful exertion and I am aware that the brittle bones in my leg could snap in two at any moment.

I do not know how it happened, but I somehow ended up upon the ground, in front of some long track of dirt where the for some unknown grass refuses to grow. This peculiarity stretches from horizon to horizon and I have seen nothing like it before in all my life. I do not notice this in the slightest; I am too exhausted to notice, too exhausted and drained of all power to even move or do anything but lie on the ground. I lie on the ground with my son in my arms, staring up at the blue sky and awaiting the end.

My son still has a pulse, but he is not moving. All I can think about is how the pale sky and the sun-hardened ground are the last things I will ever see. What comes afterwards is not important, all I can think of is that I failed.

I failed; I could not save Tanhí and so I failed.

Though my eyes hurt, some part of me still refuses to let them close because they will never open again if they do.

While I could have heard and felt the light breeze, I can not now. It is faraway, a distant thing as though being heard from the within a deep tunnel.

I do not know if I was lying there with my son for eight minutes or eight years, time seemed to slow down as it was preparing to stop.

I do not feel the rumbling of the beast not under the domain of My Enemy.

It stops in front of me, in a part of the dirt line that I can not see. Then, I am surrounded by figures who look like shadows; my vision is clearly on its way out and I can not make out their defined shape. It is clear that these ones are either children or suffered from stunted growth during youth, for they are clearly shorter than even myself.

I can see one of the shadowy figures reach towards me and prod me with what must be a sewing pin. With that, I am unable to resist any longer. My eyelids slide down and I feel the energy drain from me.

Despite this, I do not cease to exist.


	9. Chapter 9:Angel from the Sky

When I wake up the next morning, I wake up to the shock and surprise that I am still among the land of the living.

I am lying on a sort of raised bedding, covered with a cloth blanket. Despite being too weak to move, I can still feel tubular tentacles attached to me that cause things to flow into and out of my body. There is a box shaped ... thing ... that lets out a short repeating chirp that sounds like nothing I have ever heard before. I do not cause disruption to the tubes or the mask that covers my face, as I can not comprehend their function and am simply too weak to exert anymore movement beyond looking around the room. I can see from looking around that I am in a square cave, the walls of which are made of a white stone. There appears to be a much darker stone rectangle at one side of the cave, and in the wall behind me is a small hole through which I might have entered through. Though now a translucent substance blocks it.

I do not know how long I wait for, but eventually I see two ... creatures ... push the black slab aside with ease and enter the chamber. The first thing I notice is that these ...people? ... whatever they are, I will refer to them as people for lack of a better word. Anyway, these people are much smaller than even malnourished outcasts. Their skin is not the blue that is normal among the people, nor is it the sickly pale blue seen among the outcasts; it is a color that I can only described as the Sun. Their eyes are small and of colors not seen in the eyes (one has green eyes, while the other has blue eyes), but I can see the ability to feel compassion and empathy within them. One of them has red hair, but the other possesses hair that is a light yellow.

Even more strange is what they lack. They have no queue, not even a dead and rotting one like mine; I do not need to think deeply to ponder why someone would cut off their queue, every clan has at least one warrior who can not resist the collection of a trophy. Apart from that, their teeth are small, even assuming for malnutrition. At first they speak in what I think is a language but not one The People speak in.

I do not recognize the design of their clothes, but I can tell they work for what the job demands. The one with yellow hair and blue eyes wears a cloth of light green that envelops his whole torso as well as the tops of his shoulders. On top of this is a smaller garment colored of multiple shades of green. His whole legs are also enveloped by a leather garment colored with many shades of green. Upon his head is what looks like a green pouch, but in a way that I can not describe the pouch looks as though it were crafted specifically for the head. He holds an intricately carved object in his hands that has resemblance to a club, but he holds it it a way that suggests it is something else. This man is probably a warrior or a mighty hunter.

The second one, the one with red hair and green eyes who is clearly the older of the two, wears a long black cloth vestment that covers his whole body from his neck to his feet. The only necklace he wears is a simple one; a piece of wood carved in a "+" shape. The staff he holds could not possibly be a weapon, it is plain and without decoration. Yet despite the simplicity of this man, I feel as though he is an elder if not a chief. For some reason beyond logic, his gentle nature makes me content to trust him.

After having given me enough time for their appearance to sink in, they introduce themselves in the language of The People. Still, their accent is not one of any clan I encountered in the past.

The person who might be the chief speaks first, "It is good to see that you are recovering, and I am sure you will be pleased to hear that your companion is also healing."

I breathe a sigh of relief that the question I was afraid to ask was answered for me, and without the answer being what I feared most.

"Where is Tanhí?"

"He is asleep in the room to your right, you can visit him once you are well enough to walk."

"Is he safe?"

"Yes."

"Promise me he is safe."

"I promise."

I breathe a sigh of relief. Then I ask my next question. In fact, it is a series of questions.

"Where am I? How did Tanhí and I get here? How did you save us? Are you friend or foe? Why did you help us? Wh-"

"Please, you need to save your energy if you are to recover. I promise I will resolve all your questions if I am given the chance to explain myself. You can trust me, I am a friend."

I am quiet, and he continues.

"I suppose I should start off with introduction. My name is Father Lewis Methodius, this nice man is Corporal Marcus Christian."

"You look like nobody I have ever seen before."

"That is because we are of a different race. Our people have come from the sky to bring God and Civilization to this world, as well as to find what is necessary to save our own."

I want to ask what this shy person is even talking about, but I am completely lost for words. Lewis does not criticize me for slow headedness. He instead asks about me.

"Please tell me, what is your name?"

"My name is Nì'awtu. The person who was with me is my son, his name is Tanhí."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both today. Welcome to the Mission of St. Thomas."

This is startling because if one thing; welcome. I can not welcome here, nor am I welcome anywhere. I am an outcast, and even Eywa is my enemy.

"I am welcome here? Even though I am an outcast?"

"All who have kindness in their hearts are welcome here. None are unwelcome at God's table."

Marcus Christian, who was previously silent, spoke for the first time.

"I guess you can say this is an Outcast Clan."


	10. Chapter 10:An advanced people

It has been a week, and I am now healed enough to visit my son.

I was lead by Corporal Marcus Christian into his room expecting the worst, only to be surprised to find the best. He no longer looks like a boy at the edge of death; there is life within him again.

My star shines brightly. I can see it in his eyes, in his smile when he recounts the kindness and tenderness with which the healers of this clan have treated him, or that this is the first time he ever slept in an actual bed and how much more comfortable it it when he remembers the floor of the jungle or the savannah or the caves.

I do not remember the last time he smiled.

Tubes are also in him, but I learned from one of the healers that the tubes are for the flow of food and water into his body because he is too weak to eat or drink. The tubes must work, because before long he is no longer a walking skeleton.

Since I no longer needed my tubes, they allowed me to have my meals with my son and to visit him while he heals.

Sometimes Father Lewis Methodius or Corporal Matthew Christian would talk to us and keep us company, sometimes someone else would do this.

Father Methodius would often talk about his God. The God he talked of was like no other deity either Tanhí or I had ever heard of before. The God of the Sky People is nothing at all like Eywa; this deity is forgiving and compassionate. He is all powerful, unlike Ewya who can not control the stars or the rocks or the sun. However, while we are both open to the possibility and feel that this deity is preferable to the one of The People, I still need to ponder this before accepting Him into my heart.

What I know for sure is that these People from the Sky are a powerful people, and that this outcast clan is the only clan I have ever been able to trust. They are not like The People, who torture and murder and hunt outcasts. Even if one of their own commits a crime worthy of banishment or death, their elders still hold something called a 'trial' to determine that they truly are guilty.

These People of the Sky are truly an advanced race. They are able to erect artificial caves of stone or a strange substance called 'metal' so they do not have wait for a home tree to grow. They have mastered the strange force called fire, and can even produce it themselves. Their weapons can shoot little rocks with more power than a bow could ever hope to produce. They can even travel to and from the stars. Not a single clan of The People can claim to have reached these achievements.

While these People of the Sky teach me of their powers, they have taken care of Tanhí and I. We have been fed, provided pale 'hospital gowns' to wear until we are fully healed, and allowed to stay here should we so wish. When I asked Father Lewis Methodius why he allowed us to have so many things, he said that his God wants the Sky People to be compassionate and to voluntarily share with those had nothing. I just know that if one of The People saw me and did not yet realize I was an outcast, he would have allowed my son and I to die for no other reason than to 'keep the natural balance'.

Only the People of the Sky could have saved me and my son, and only they would have.


	11. Chapter 11:A more permanent dwelling

Once our bodies were healed and our muscles beginning to become strong, Father Methodius told us that we would need to leave the healing chambers so that others who are on the brink of death can go to be healed there.

These people gave us garments to wear; the garments were loose fitting, but they covered us well enough to keep us warm. Unlike the clothes of The People, these completely cover the midsection. I was told that the bottom part is called a 'pants' and the top part is a 'shirt'.

tell us we were allowed to stay in this clan if my son and I were willing to work of some kind and sleep in a 'dormitory', and that he would show us where it was.

If we wanted to stay in this clan, we would need to learn about their ways, their craft, and their strangely benevolent God.

While he lead us through the courtyard to the place where we could stay, he wore a mask that was clear like water yet solid like wood. He told us that Sky People have different breath than The People, and so he needed an 'ExoPack' to take in breath.

As we walked through the courtyard, I could see that the clan was protected by a large chain of interlocking vines made of the thing called 'metal'. I do not know what it is.

"Elder, what is the metal thing surrounding the clan territory? It looks like vines that have been woven together."

"That is called a fence. We built it to protect the clan from our enemies."

"You're Clan has enemies?"

"We came with good intentions. Unfortunately, many do not believe us. They have attacked us before, and even murdered several of our brothers."

I remember how The People have tried to murder Tanhí and myself on several occasions. It does not surprise me that The People would be hostile.

"I am sorry for you're lost brethren."

"Do not be, they are in a better place."

"Do you have a sacred place where you lay your dead so they can be joined with Go'd?"

"We buried them in the cemetery when we can, but if they are good of heart than they will still be with God in heaven even if their bodies are destroyed."

I am left speechless by this. In my old clan, only those who's bodies were laid at a sacred tree were joined with Eywa. Those who's tswin was severed, or who'so whole body was destroyed, were forever separated from Eywa. We were taught that this meant ceasing to exist; it never occurred to me that a soul could continue to exist if the dead body could not be properly laid to rest.

This gives me hope, so I must ask a question.

"I lost someone close to me long ago. Will her soul be saved?"

"If she was good of heart, than I do not see why not. God cherishes all his creations."

This makes me feel happy.

We keep walking, and next I notice a row of houses that look like they are built of trees yet in a way look like they are not.

"Elder, what are those made of?"

"Those buildings are made of wood. It is the flesh of trees."

This makes sense; hunters use the flesh of their prey for nourishment, so it must be okey to use the flesh of trees for shelter.

The Elder continued, "Those are the dormitories, it is where unmated males live and where you two shall be staying. Unmated females live in a monjerío, and mated couples live with their children in houses."

Father Methodius is explaining this all to us in a friendly way, which is the same way he explains everything.

Tanhí tugs lightly at the Elder's vestment. "Elder, if I get married when I grow up will I have to live in a hoose?"

"Yes, but do not worry. A house is as secure as a cave and not nearly as cold at night. I think you will like living in one."

"Will I still be able to visit my father?"

"Of course, I would never dream of separating a child from his father. You will only need to work a third of the day, and spend the other third going to school. The rest of the day you can spend doing what you like provided it follows the Mission rules."

This time I ask a question that has been concerning me ever since he mentioned living in a 'dormitory', "But what if the other members of this clan will not accept us as generously as you have?"

"Do not worry, you both have good hearts so they will accept you. Many of them were also cast out by the clans of their birth."

This is a shock, but it is always a shock when I find someone else who was cast out of their clan.

Father Methodius lead us to a door, unlocked it, and then lead us down a row of beds to the ones we would be staying in.

Each bed was similar to the one in the healing chamber, seemingly being made out of a soft material with a fabric on top to crawl under when it is cold. In front of the part of the bed where the feet are rested, a wooden box sits.

"This is a trunk where you may store any personal possessions. Inside you will find another pair of clothes."

I open the trunk and place my possessions inside; a woven sack, a staff, an empty gourd, two spools of bowstring, and a bone.

My son places his ikran doll into his trunk, and climbs onto his bed.

The Elder said as he was leaving, "I have work to attend to, but do not worry. I will come here tomorrow in the morning and will show you where everything in the Mission is."

I now have a home.


	12. Chapter 12:First day of work

In the morning, Tanhí and I go to the schoolhouse to learn the ways of this Clan. We are told that we will work in the different crafts of the clan until we have found one which we are proficient at. We are also shown a map of the clan's territory.

The area in the center is a rectory for the clan tsahìk (an important difference in this clan is that there is more than one tsahìk, they are male, they are called 'priests' or 'padres', they only carry the will of the God of the Sky People, and they have taken a vow never to mate), a barracks for the clan warriors, a 'cathedral' (one of the buildings used to worship the God of the Sky People) which is currently still being built, and a 'helipad' where other Sky People deliver food and objects that can not be made here.

In the area surrounding this core is the craft shop, the forge, the blacksmith, the mess hall, the chapel (another type of building used to worship the God of the Sky People), the 'brickmaker' shop, the leather tanner shop, the 'kitchen' and the 'bakery', the 'brewery' (to produce a liquid needed in worshipping the God of the Sky People), the 'printing press', the dormitory, the monjerío, and the houses. This whole area is enclosed in a fence.

Beyond the fence are the 'farms' where various plants grow, and the 'ranches' where talioang, fwampop, other animals are kept to be used milks and meat. This is also where the cemetery is. This area is protected by an outer fence, which is filled with lightning.

Beyond the fence of lightning is a small lumberyard, and the forest.

The teacher briefly goes over what each of these are for.

After the schoolhouse, I go with the other outcast People to a chapel. There, a friend of Father Methodius gives us a lesson in the chapel; it is one of many to prepare us for the worship the God of the Sky People of we so wish to. This lesson describes how the God of the Sky People created the whole universe; not just the plants and animals but also the planets and the stars and the air and the stones. This deity is much more powerful than Eywa could ever hope to be, as Eywa is an entity who's dominion does not extend to the stars or the stones.

We learn that the God of the Sky People gave then authority over nature; I am amazed by the notion of a deity who values his children more than 'keeping the balance'.

We also learn that the first Sky People were banished from their Father's Garden for disobedience, but the God of the Sky People still looked after them and answered their pleas. When I asked the teacher why the God of the Sky People did not simply destroy Adam and Eve and create new children, the teacher replied that it is because the God of the Sky People loved them.

Once we learned enough for one day, we go to the 'mess hall' to eat the first meal of the day. The food we eat is an assortment of fruits in a wooden bowl served alongside a substance called 'bread'. It is a very strange substance, and I have no idea how they produce it, but it has a savory taste and is filling.

Next we go to the crafting shop, where we learn what the teacher calls basic skills. Tanhí and the other children do not go with us, but instead return to the chapel for more lessons.

The crafting shop is a wooden building with a patio surrounding the outside and six rooms. The wooden doors are only locked at night, to prevent creatures from gaining entrance.

Unlike in my old clan, where weaving was time consuming and the end result was only to be enjoyed by those of high tribal standing, the Sky People have complex metal tools that can weave for them.

These 'sowing machines' can produce textiles which easily trump the finest work of my old clan's looms. Of the fabric produced by the Sky People, not a single thread is out of place. They are more comfortable, and can be produced many times faster. I was amazed at how much efficiency they have over the weaving technique of The People.

After a part of the day is spent, we go back to the 'mess hall' to eat the second meal of the day. We eat a stew made with the meat fwampop and another loaf of 'bread'. From watching the others, I have found that I can dip the bread in the stew to absorb the broth for an even better taste. After a lifetime of foraging and scavenging, having a full stomach is a good feeling.

After the second meal of the day is over, we head back to the craft shop. This time, instead of weaving, we learn how to produce pottery.

Apart from weaving and pottery, the crafting shop also includes a room for producing building materials from tree flesh, a room for carving tree flesh into tools, a room for turning the fats of animals into useful objects, and a room where inks are made.

After making pottery, we go to eat our third meal. It is again bread and fwampop stew, but I also get something called 'cheese' and something called 'fish'. The stew also has the milk of talioang in it this time. It all has a good flavor, and I have to eat slowly to avoid getting overwhelmed.

Once the third meal of the day is over, we head back to the dormitory where we can do what we like until curfew. It is here that I meet some other outcasts.

While I was listening to Tanhí describe what he learned today (most of it was about the benevolent God that the Sky People worship), the person in the bunk next to his commented.

"The child is a fast learner. He will do well here."

I look up, and see that the man also bears the signs of an outcast. The major difference in appearance is a large scar down his left arm, yet his arm appears to still work properly.

"I am sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Vrrtep." Demon. I do not know why he would name himself that.

"My name is Nì'awtu. If you don't mine me asking, why did you name yourself that?"

"I was banished from the Li'ona Clan because I could not summon a Dream Hunt. I tried seven times, but the Dream Hunt would not come. The clan tsahìk called me a demon and told me to leave the clan and never return. I decided that if they wanted me to be a demon, I might as well be one."

"How did you get here?"

"I murdered the tsahìk of a that clan in self defense, and ran as far away from there as possible since I knew I would be hunted. I had been warned not to trust the Sky People, but I figured that anyone who was an enemy of The People is worth allying myself with. I came here, told a padre my problem, and he said that I could have sanctuary here. So I stayed, and confessed my sins. How about you?"

"I was banished from the Omaticaya Clan because I failed to tame an Ikran. My son and I were found by the Sky People while on the brink of death."

"They are a compassionate people."

We talk more, and I am glad I met a friend today.


	13. Chapter 13:The condition of Earth

During the last few weeks, I have adapted well to life in this clan. My son and I are eating regular meals for the first time in our lives, and our muscles are actually developing.

I have made friends here, both with fellow Outcasts and with the Sky People. I go hunting with Corporal Christian, I confess my fears and my failings to Father Methidous, and I work alongside Vrrtep in the clan.

As I live here, I become more and more resentful of Eywa. What kind of mother forces her children to risk their lives attempting to ride a dangerous beast in order to be accepted? All I know is that Eywa is no mother of mine.

One Sunday, I took Vrrtep up on an offer to go to the chapel and listen to Father Methidous talk about The God Of The Sky People. This chapel was named in honor of Father Eric the Martyr. He was cruelly murdered by warriors from a clan of The People who have come to raid this clan.

As I was not yet baptized, I sat in the back. In the long sitting planks of the chapel sat both Sky People who are short and without tswin, Outcasts who's skin is a pale grey and who's eyes are brown, and even two or three of The People who's skin was blue and who's eyes were yellow and who's tswin still glowed with life. It seems that the message the Sky People brought for their God rings true even to those who were not cast out by Eywa.

When Father Methidous enters, he addresses us all.

"Welcome one, welcome all! Every person is welcome at the table of God!"

After this introduction, some of those here sing songs of praise to The God Of The Sky People. These songs, unlike the songs I heard as a child which sung praise to Eywa, are specific as to why we are praising this deity. This song in particular describes how The God Of The Sky People helped his followers through a time of great sorrow. These songs are sung in the language of The People, with the exception of a few lines which are sung in the language of the extinct Sky People clan called 'the Romans'.

While there are many parts of this worship ceremony, the part that struck me the most was the sermon, where the Padre spoke of how the Homeland of the Sky People was suffering and in desperate need of our help. He described them as 'living in darkness. Without health, without hope. Constantly cloaked by a layer of smog and crowded together in suffocating spaces, constantly locked in a struggle every day simply to subsist on what meager food they can scrape together'. He called on the whole gathering in the chapel to 'pray for those still on Earth as well as the brave souls working towards their salvation'.

The picture he painted with his words horrified me. I could not focus on anything else for the rest of the service, and so as soon as I could I found a moment to ask Father Methidous about the conditions on the Homeland of the Sky People.

"Padre, I have a question about your speech."

"Ah, yes, feel free to ask."

"Why is the homeland of the Sky People in such a state of suffering? Why did your God not create forests for the Sky People to live in?"

Father Methidous paused for a moment, deep in thought. Soon he had the answer to my inquiry. "Earth once had forests and prairies and oceans. But the sons and daughters of Adam became numerous. They learned how to grow so much food that the labor of the few could feed the great multitude. My people were fruitful and multiplied, but did not at the time know how to properly steward their dominion. By the time the clans of Earth learned this mistake, it was too late. While they can reverse the process, that will involve tearing down buildings and killing the people ho live in them unless they can find new homes. That is why we look to the skies."

"But if they come here will they not destroy this world as well?"

At this the padre chuckled. "Not all of them will come here. There are other worlds they can go to, where they can spread their numbers as thin as necessary to ensure plenty and prosperity for all."

This answer is satisfying. If the Sky People came to this world, surely there are others they can migrate to as well. "For now, wat can we do to help those on Earth?"

"My fellow Sky People are digging in the ground for a rock that can allow them to travel across the skies. We can pray for their security."

I will.


	14. Chapter 14:Rejecting Eywa

It has been almost a year since these People From The Sky have rescued my son and I from both the clutches of starvation but also the persecution of The People. These kind and intuitive people have done more in one year for Tanhì and I than my own race has done in my whole life.

We were both on the brink of death, and they gave us life. We were both hunted and persecuted, untouchable, and they welcomed us in with open arms. I was without a bride and Tanhì was without a mother, and they revealed to us that we would both see Txon again in the next life. My son and I were both utterly deprived of all hope, stranded in a seemingly endless sea of trial, and these Angels From The Sky taught us of a God who is kind where Eywa is callous.

My son has already been baptized, and now I am preparing myself to reject Eywa forever and to accept the God Of The Sky People into my heart and soul. Unlike the rite of passage for the clan of my birth, there is no way to fail a baptism.

Tomorrow morning, I shall be baptized. Reborn.

I hope my life after my baptism will be better than my life before it.

Right now I am in the woodworking section of the crafting shop. As my best labor has been in here, this is my place in the clan. In honor of this holy ceremony I am attempting to carve a totem to wear around my neck. It is not just any totem; it is a crucifix, the symbol of the God Of The Sky People. However, I am unable to move the chisel from my hand to the tree flesh. Perhaps it is shock: I know that once I do this there is no going back.

"Big day tomorrow, I am sure you are ready for it." I turn around and see Corporal Marcus Christian, leaning against the wall and grinning confidently. In his hands was a long object wrapped in white cloth. "I thought it would only be fair to give you a baptism gift."

With that, Corporal Christian pulled the cloth off the object, revealing a large bone. He places it in my hands to observe. When I confirm what creature this bone came from, I am in awe. "This is the leg of a palulukan ..."

At my awe, Corporal Christian simply smirked with pride. "Ah yes, the mighty Thanator. As it turns out, it's not so fearsome against a Samson machine gun. Anyway, I thought you would like a gift. I know you meant to carve your own cross, so I though you could use something a little more durable than wood."

I smile at this kind gesture, and accept his gift. "You have my thanks."

I get to work, carving at the bone of the palulukan. I have feared these beasts ever since one took Txon from me, but by the grace of My New God this cross shall grant me courage.

The next morning, I am standing before the stone alter in the chapel. I am wearing the bone crucifix I carved the night before. First the Tsahìk, Father Methodious, leads us in a prayer. Next I say my vows, swearing to renounce Eywa, to reject sin, and to accept the God of the Sky People into my heart. Once I do that, I kneel before the stone basin as the Tsahìk pools some water with his hands. Very gently, he pours it over my head. As it drips down my scalp and my face, he announces to the whole congregation that I have been baptized in the name of the God of the Sky People.

I finally have a home.


	15. Chapter 15:Looming conflict

I swing the hatchet one more time, and the tree finally gives way and collapses with a groan. This will keep the land around the electric fence clean, as well as provide wood for my Clan. Corporal Christian and a few of his other warriors stand guard over Vrrtep and I while we hunt the trees, so I am not afraid.

"They say whenever a tree falls Eywa feels pain. If that is true, I hope she feels this." Vrrtep swings his axe at the fallen tree, removing one of the branches.

I nod in agreement, "Eywa is truly a demonic being."

But even though we are guarded, I look out into the forest to be sure there are no war bands ready to kill us.

"Tell me again Nì'awtu, why are we making the perimeter bigger?"

"The navi are becoming more aggressive each day, so we can never be too safe."

One of Corporal Christian's warriors adds in, "That's right. We got word from Hell's Gate that the blues are attacking our convoys, so they want all outposts to be on high alert."

I learned when I came to this clan that St. Thomas Mission was only one clan of the Sky People, and that they take orders from Their ally Hell's Gate.

"The navi can not defeat us; the God of the Sky People is stronger than Eywa."

The warrior chuckled, "Our guns don't hurt our chances much either."

Another warrior added in, "I say we strike first. Bombard that big tree, show them we mean business."

I know he is referring to the hometree where I was born, but I am not upset by the prospect. I have as much sympathy for them as they had for the outcasts. Maybe when they know what it is like to be homeless and scared, then they will be more humble. And if they die in such an attack, they still will not have my sympathy: after all, does not the God of the Sky People will that the evil should die in fire?

Corporal Christian, however, quelled talk of fire. "I don't think that's the direction things will go in. Colonial Quartich is planning on sending emissaries to negotiate with the navi, to make them see that leaving us in peace is in both of our best interests."

I wish I had his optimism. "The Omaticaya will not listen to reason. The only thing they understand is force."

The one of Corporal Christian's warriors pumped his fist. "Here here!"

We spent the rest of the day hacking down trees. Instead of simply burning them like we normally would, we carve them into stakes which we then pile up so that the next work party can plant them in the ground. The sharpened points will impale any Navi warrior who attempts to climb over them.

"These stakes should prevent any of the blues from trying to sneak over the fence." Assured one of the Warriors.

I hope so. I hope the Sky People can teach the clans, as they have taught me. By living amongst the Sky People, I have gained much more than I could possibly have gained by being accepted by the Omaticaya. I have gained knowledge of technology and of written language. I have gained a full stomach from the harvests of agriculture. I have gained medicine with which to mend my wounds. I have gained comfort in the love provided by the God of the Sky People.

More than all of that, I have gained a home.


	16. Chapter 16:The fall of the Hometree

It is not until this moment, when I see the technological might of the Sky People closing in on The Hometree of my former clan, that the war became a reality.

I am not watching this occur in my own person of course: my fellow Mission Inhabitants and I are sitting in one of the fallow fields in front of a "projector", a type of machine the Sky People use to create images both true and fictional. In this case the projector is showing the assault on The Hometree as it is actually happening. While about two out of three of those present in the audience have seen projections multiple times, many like myself still marvel at this mystic ability.

I can even hear Vrrtep whistle before exclaiming with amazement, "What _will_ the Sky People think of next?"

I myself am too transfixed on the images before me to wonder at their make and conjuring.

Before me is The Hometree of the Omaticaya Clan; a place of refuge and security before my failed attempt to tame an Ikran, and the cause of my banishment and the upturning of my life afterwards. It is a symbol of everything that is wrong with The People and their ways, and I never expected to see it again. Now that it is before me, I feel anger and hatred burning in my heart. How dare they force my and others like me to risk our lives in a foolhardy rite of passage! I should not have to prove myself worthy of existing, nor of being accepted!

But there is something else in the projection. All around the Hometree are warriors of the Sky People, armed and armored with their "guns" and their "rifles" (metal weapons more powerful than any bow or arrow ever could be). Some of these warriors wear armor of metal that make them tower above like the giants slayed by King David (a long dead Chief of one of the Sky People's Clans, possibly The Israel Clan).

But the greatest of the Sky People's weapons were the kunsips. They floated in the sky like great dark clouds of metal, but had a speed unrivaled. It was upon the biggest one that the camera through which we see these visions was mounted.

On the ground are two of The People who are bound with rope. They look increadably abnormal, so I suspect they have been defected at birth. I would not put it past the Omaticaya to kill members who are deformed; after all, as far as they are concerned the good of The Clan comes before even individual rights.

Whatever the Omaticaya planned has been interrupted by the Sky People.

Though I have nothing but disdain and hostility towards the warriors amassed around the base of The Hometree, to their credit the Omaticaya Warriors did not throw down their bows and run. Whether this is a show of bravery or suicidally fanatical stupidity is another matter altogether, but either way the result is the same.

The Omaticaya warriors fire their arrows fuitally into the sky, only for them to bounce uselessly off the metal armoring of the kunsips. The warriors of my former clan wasted their ammunition without so much as a dent to show for their efforts.

In response to this, the kunsips fired back, launching at the warriors metal cans that resemble the ones the cooks in the mess hall would pry open so as to serve broth or "koffee" (a rare treat that the Sky People drink to heighten energy and awareness). Only these cans are different. Upon landing, they release massive plumes of green fog that envelops the base of the Hometree and causes those inside to scream in agony and to panic.

Whatever fearlessness the Omaticaya warriors had faltered and failed them. They threw down their bows and staffs and ran away as fast as their feet could carry them. As I watched this, I admit the hatred in my heart burned brighter as I relished seeing them torn asunder. Now it is their turn to know what it is to fear, to run until their feet bleed.

Next, the kunsips spat great columns of smoke at the Hometree. Upon making contact, these arrows of smoke expanded into balls of fire so fierce that The People no doubt got a taste of what Hell truly was.

The Hometree then tilted, building momentum until it collapsed upon the ground with a great shuttering that caused all land surrounding to shake. This was accompanied by the sound of Omaticaya people screaming. I have as much sympathy for them as they had for those who failed their rite of passage.

The reactions of the audiance here was mixed. Some were shocked silent, some (myself included) were pumping our fists and declaring that is was no less than the Omaticaya deserved, some were indifferent.

My son, who was sitting next to me, simply looked up at me and asked, "Father, were those bad people?"

I nodded, "Yes, very bad people."

Corporal Christian, who was sitting behind me, backed me up. "It had to be done, kid. They would have gladly done the same to us if we gave 'em the chance. Kill or be killed."

My son replied, "I understand. I just hope now the fighting can end."

I place my hand on his shoulder, "I hope so too."


	17. Chapter 17:Anticipation

All throughout the last two days the unfinished Cathedral was overflowing. The inhabitants of the St. Thomas Mission were in prayer, appealing to the Compassionate God of the Sky People so that He might lend his strength to aid our warriors and our allies.

A warrior from my old clan, the Omaticaya, has become a Toruk Makto. How he accomplished this feat I know not, but this Toruk Makto has used his newly acquired renown to become Chief of the Elitist Omaticaya. Now he is gathering support from other like-minded brutes, and is planning to assault Hells Gate and exterminate the Sky People! The chief of Hells Gate is planning striking first, and he means to destroy the Tree of Souls.

So now we, the faithful enemies of Eywa, are gathered in the unfinished Cathedral and singing in praise and praying in plea to the God of the Sky People. Father Methodius lead us in prayer.

"We Pray for the the Security Operations, the brave men and women who soon shall lead an assault against the hostile Omaticaya Clan and their Tree of Souls. Please hand to them the crown of victory in their fight against the Demon Eywa, and return them safely home to their families. For this, we pray to the lord."

The congregation chanted in response, "Lord hear our prayer."

The Padré continued, "We Pray for the people of Earth, who know not but deprivation and famine and whose lives are devoid of hope. Please, through us bring aid to them so that their lives might again be joyful. For this we pray to the lord."

"Lord hear our prayer."

The Padré's next request was an unusual one, but ultimately a just one; "We pray for our enemies, the Navi Clans who refuse to live in peace with us and instead wish to destroy and to kill. Let them see the error of their ways and become open to learning our ways. For this we pray to the lord."

"Lord hear our prayer."

We continued praying until midday, then spent the rest of the day laboring. Vrrtp and I weed the gardens, pulling out unwanted greenery so that the herbs can grow unhindered. We chat a bit while doing this.

"So what do you think of all this?"

I answer honestly, "I don't know what to make of it. A Toruk Maktu is able to unite even rival clans, simply by virtue of title. The last one I recall was five ancestrial generations ago: he lead The People to saftey during a time of great sorrow when the sky blackened and the forests burned. But I fear this Toruk Maktu will be the _cause_ of sorrow, not the slavation from it."

Vrrtp grimaced, "You can say that again. His name is Jake Sully, and he betrayed his own Clan in their time of need."

_Jake isn't a name used by The People. That would mean ..._

"The Toruk Maktu was a sky person?"

"Was. He is not anymore. Hopefully the Chief of the Sky People will mount his head on a stake when the Tree of Souls burns."

I nod in agreement. "Deliver us from Eywa."

Sensing my dampened mood, Vrrtp tried changing the subject. "I hear Corporal Christian has been training your son in firearms use?"

"Ah yes. My son shall make a fine warrior and a brave hunter."

"He should if Christian is training him; that man killed a fearsome Thanator. I saw on the day he brought its body back: we all feasted well that day."

Corporal Christian was an avid huntsman. I hoped he would live long enough to see Tanhí become one too. I hope The Sky People triumph in this war.


	18. Chapter 18:Disaster

This morning had been so calm, so peaceful.

I had no idea what kind of crisis would unfold.

"What going on over there?" asked my son Tanhì, who looked up from the field we were weeding. I turned my head over to the place he was referring to, and saw a large crowd of Mission Clansmen gathered around something at the entrance of the Mission's outer fence.

"Lets find out."

We reach the crowd, and leading Tanhì by the hand I push our way to the front. It is at this point that I see the cause of alarm, and understand the severity of the situation.

In front of us are more or less twenty seven Sky People warriors, and everything about their appearance told a story of desperation and flight; their uniforms are torn and stained to the point of being little more than bloody rags, their breaths were so ragged that one poor man had to pull his mask off for a moment to retch up his breakfast, and many of these survivors had wounds that were hastily mended with bandages.

I could see the fear in their faces, the panicked looks in the eyes of the younger ones and the bitterness in the eyes of the older ones.

No, this can't be happening! The Sky People are unstoppable, they couldn't have been defeated! They couldn't have!

But deep down in my heart, I know they were. Their looks say it all, and when Father Methidous and Corporal Christian arrive to assess the newcomers they confirm my dread suspicion.

"The blues and the beasts were working together, they overran us!" explained the apparent leader of these survivors. "It was a fucking massacre out there; they killed so many of us ..."

This caused nervous muttering from among the mission inhabitants gathered around: if The People were victorious in battle, then what could possibly stop them from coming for us?

Christian took control of the situation quickly, giving orders in a firm yet calm voice. "Ok, everybody follow me. We'll communicate with Hell's Gate and deal with things from there."

* * *

><p>We waited in The Communication's Room in The Barracks, our despair mounting with each passing moment.<p>

It started when Corporal Christian attempted to contact Hell's Gate. I distinctly remember who answered: it was a man named Parker Selfridge. Parker seemed to know Christian, calling him by name, but that was not enough to save us. The entirety of his message was to tell us that Hell's Gate has fallen to a mutiny of traitorous Sky People, and how our Mission would doubtlessly be targeted next.

It really is the end then ...

As we sat there wallowing in our hopelessness, Corporal Christian tried signalling any and every Sky People outpost he could. But it was all to no avail.

Outpost after outpost responded only with silence, clearly having already been overrun and massacred by The People. We were all filled with fear, and dealt with it differently.

Father Methodius and most others prayed, but the rest of us just sat down in shock. My son sat next to me and held my hand, the look in his beautiful brown eyes was crushing.

That is why I was afraid. I did not fear for my own life, but rather for that of my beloved son. He is the most precious person to me, and I know as soon as The People come to our home they will snuff his life out without hesitation.

_Oh God, please protect my son. I don't care what happens to me, just please let my son survive ..._

At that moment, almost in answer to my prayer, one of the outposts responded.

"Corporal Christian, this is Private Locke. We've received your distress signal."

The silence hung in the air, as every head turned towards Corporal Christian and the metal communication device he was speaking into. With shaking hand, Corporal Christian responded,

"Y-y-yes, this is Corporal Christian. I am signalling from The St. Thomas Mission."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"We need to retreat to a more secure location."

Seemingly oblivious to the situation, Private Locke reported on the security of his location. "I'm in command of Supply Depot 17 in Sector 16. There are only five of us, but the Depot was built into a cave system in the cliffs so we're pretty secure. Yep, once we close the metal gates there's nothing the Blues can do to get to us."

Everyone held their breaths, and for a moment the world stood still.

"Hello?"

This reminder shook Corporal Christian from his shock, and with urgency he answered. "Oh yes! Yes, I'm read you loud and clear. I'm heading over to your position with around 56 soldiers and 287 Native Allies."

With that, the communication was over.


End file.
